In order to make a candy product that is palatable to the consumer, the texture or mouthfeel of the candy product is often varied. For example, foaming confectionary products are available. This method of varying the mouthfeel of the product depends on the reaction of two ingredients, such as an acid and sodium bicarbonate, when the product is placed in the mouth.
Candy products containing chocolate or compound coatings are well known. Compound coatings having a chocolate flavor are commonly used as a replacement for chocolate in candy products, mainly for cost or price reasons but also so that the texture or mouthfeel of compound coatings may be varied.
The texture of the compound coating is typically varied by varying the melting profile of the fat used in the compound coating. The melting profile of the fat can be changed by varying the type of fat used, the level of hydrogenation of the fat, fractionation of the fat and/or esterification of the fat. In addition, the texture of the confectionary coating can be varied by varying the amount and/or kind of emulsifier.
Flavored compound coatings often do not have the texture of the product whose flavor they exhibit. For example, peanut butter flavored compound coatings often lack the cloyiness or sticky texture of real peanut butter.
Hydrocolloids have been used in the food industry as a thickening agent and stabilizing agent in a variety of food products. For example, hydrocolloids are used in salad dressings and pectin jellies. The hydrocolloids are also useful in preparing low fat or no fat confections. In all these uses the hydrocolloids are present in water based food products and exist in their hydrated state. However, water can cause problems in chocolate or compound coatings.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,716 discloses a "water and sugar based" confection which is a caramel and includes hydrocolloids. Other foodstuffs referred to include fudge, nougat, toffee, creams, gums and jellies. All these products are water based materials.
WO 93/17,582 discloses edible dispersions used as a fat substitute. The product has continuous and gel dispersed phase containing hydrocolloids. The gel is formed from an aqueous solution.
European Patent No. 522,704 discloses hydrated micro particles of cocoa dispersed in an aqueous sugar solution that can be used, for example, as a low fat icing.
European Patent No. 515,864 discloses a water and sugar based high solids confectionary useful in foodstuffs such as confectionary products and jellies, especially low fat and no fat confections.
WO 91/19,424 discloses a fat substitute comprising micro-particulate beads of hydrous hydrocolloid gel. The micro-particulate beads may be used as a fat substitute for ice cream, pudding, cheesecake, dips, salad dressings and the like.
European Patent No. 434,025 discloses the preparation of crispies by extrusion of a hydrocolloid and/or raw fiber, oat bran, sugar substitute, starch and wheat flour. The crispies product initially has a high moisture content and is dried to a final moisture content of 4 percent. The crispies may be coated with chocolate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,395 discloses modified hydrocolloids useful as a suspending or gelling agent for chocolate syrup or fruit syrups. However, chocolate, milk or plain, or compound coatings only contain a trace of water. This, is declared in McCance, R. A., Widdowson, E. M., 1960, "The Composition of Foods," H.M.S.O., London, pp. 100-101. This is because chocolate and compound coatings cannot tolerate moisture for the reasons of texture, stability, and microbiological safety.
As noted above, flavored compound coatings often do not have the texture of the product whose flavor they exhibit. Thus, there is a need for compound coatings which provide a texture more like the product whose flavor they exhibit. In addition, it is desirable to make candy products having unique and novel textures that are attractive to consumers. The present invention provides such products.